Bedrich Family/Transcript
Tonight on Supernanny Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny, Annie heads to Alaska on a rescue mission to tame 20 tots who terrorize their young single mom, who is at wit's end." Submission Reel ???: "Hi, I'm Camille. I'm a single mom and college student. My partner left me behind after meeting another woman on the computer. Me and my kids were originally from Canada." Observation Begins Annie: "Did your kids ruin any holidays, Camille?" Camille: "Unfortunately, yes. Thanksgiving and Christmas were ruined." Annie: "How so?" Camille: "First of all, Thanksgiving was ruined, because " Annie: " " Camille: "Well in Christmas, we went shopping until my children began shoplifting over $500 dollars of merchandise. On Christmas Eve, they all began a tremendous food fight with their cousins. And on Christmas Day, they stole presents from their cousins, took revenge on them for getting presents, and when playing outside, they defecated and urinated on the snow." Mall Mayhem Annie: "Later on, mom took the kids to go to the mall to buy a birthday present for their cousin, but it was nothing but appalling." Atoms drops the family off at the mall shoplifts a PB&J Otter DVD Camille: "Eve, put that PB&J Otter DVD back." runs to the toy store and shoplifts a Diego plush Camille: "Banjo, put that Diego plush back." spits at an adult man's face Camille: "Bubbles, you do not spit at anyone." places a whoopee cushion on a bench Camille: "Night, don't do that." pulls an adult woman's hair Camille: "Courtland, let that lady's hair go." runs into a Starbucks coffee shop and plays with a cash register Camille: "Charles, leave the cash register alone." scratches a security guard in the neck Camille: "Clayton, you don't scratch people; it hurts very much." removes his clothes and runs through the mall naked while Camille tries to catch him Camille: "Oliver, come back here and put your clothes back on before someone sees you!" jumps into a fountain with his clothes on Camille: "Ash, come out of the fountain." runs to a candy shop and shoplifts a few pieces of candy Camille: "Megan, put all of that candy back." runs to an unauthorized area Camille: "Danielle, get out of there. You do not have permission to go there." urinates on some plants Camille: "Sandy, no! You do not go pee-pee on the plants." goes to a Ralph Lauren shop and hits a shopkeeper Camille: "Excuse me! Binky, we don't hit people. That is not nice. And come out of the shop." goes into an elevator alone Camille: "Grace, where are you?" defecates on a bench Camille: "Rocky, you do not take a dump on that bench." puts fake doo-doo on the floor, steps back, and sees a man step on it laughs at that Camille: "Belinda, please don't place fake doo-doo on the floor, and it is not funny." goes to the Disney Store and knocks over some toys on a shelf Camille: "Matilda, pick up the toys and put them back where they belong." pushes a security guard to a fountain Camille: "Henrietta. No pushing, please." flips off a customer Camille: "Bryce, you do not flip people off." climbs on a gargoyle statue Camille: "Ladonna! Get down from there now! You do not climb on the statue." Annie: "And when the vigintuplets wanted McDonald's when Mom said they were going to have Subway, they threw a very epic tantrum." Megan: "WE WANT MCDONALD'S!!!!" Camille: "Not today, we will be having Subway. Now into the stroller you go." deposits her vigintuplets into the stroller 5 minutes later and her kids arrive at Subway Camille: "Let's look at the menu, kids." Eve/Binky/Sandy/Megan: "Apple juice!" Night/Bubbles/Charles/Banjo: "Cheetos!" Oliver/Danielle/Clayton/Courtland: "Chicken noodle soup!" Ash/Ladonna/Bryce/Henrietta: "Meatball marinara sandwich!" Matilda/Rocky/Belinda/Grace: "Chocolate chip cookie!" Dinner at the Restaurant Annie: " " Sandy, Megan, Ladonna, Charles, Grace, Courtland, Night, Rocky, Belinda, Ash, Clayton, Henrietta, Danielle, Matilda, Bryce, Banjo, Eve, Oliver, Bubbles and Camille are sitting down at a restaurant Camille: "You're having vegetables for your dinner and then you're having fresh fruit salad." turns his nose at his plate full of cabbage and beets Bubbles: "Yuck! I hate cabbage and beets!" Banjo: "Celery is gross! I don't wanna try it!" Camille: "Just try them, guys." Bubbles: "I don't want to eat my beets and cabbages!" picks at his garden vegetable salad Clayton: "Carrots, yucky...cucumbers, yucky...onions, yucky and smelly...tomatoes, smelliest...mushrooms, yuckiest...beans, stinky...peas, stinkiest..." Eve: "Tomatoes and mushrooms are yucky!" Oliver: "Ew, I hate spinach and broccoli!" Charles: "Turnips are yucky!" Ladonna: "And these peppers taste terrible!" Ash: "Pineapples and shrimp smell awful!" Binky: "Onions are the yuckiest!" Banjo: "I hate celery!" Bryce: "Broccoli is stinky!!" Sandy: "I don't like salmon." Matilda: "And I don't like turnips. Care to trade plates, Bryce?" Bryce: "Sure." trades her turnip plate for Bryce's broccoli plate eats the turnips whilst Matilda eats the broccoli Bryce/Matilda: "All gone." Binky: "I'll trade my onion plate for your celery plate, Banjo." Banjo: "Deal!" and Banjo swap plates happily eats the celery whilst Banjo eats the onions Binky/Banjo: "Finished!" Bubbles: "I'll trade my cabbage and beets for your pineapple and shrimp, Ash." Ash: "Sounds good." and Bubbles swap their plates eats his newly received cabbage and beets whilst Bubbles eats the pineapple and shrimp Bubbles: "Yum, delicious! I like shrimp and pineapple!" Clayton: "Hey, Ladonna. If you don't want your peppers, do you want my salad?" Ladonna: "Okay." gives Ladonna his salad bowl while Ladonna gives him her plate full of peppers chows down on the peppers while Ladonna happily eats the garden vegetable salad Ladonna: "I like it, it's delicious!" Clayton: "I like peppers!" trades her salmon plate for Charles' turnip plate takes a bite of the salmon, chews and then he swallows. He then smiles Charles: "I like salmon." Sandy: "And I like turnips." trades his spinach and broccoli for Eve's plate of mushrooms and tomatoes takes a bite of the tomatoes and mushrooms and eats them Oliver: "I like mushrooms and tomatoes." Eve: "And I like spinach and broccoli." suddenly, the vigintuplets immediately spit their foods out The Vigintuplets: (in unison) "NOT!" Camille: "Hey, we don't spit." Parent Meeting Teaching Begins Naughty Pit Super Naughty Pit Teaching Continues Camille gets a phone call phone rings answers the phone Camille: "Hello, Bedrich Residence, this is Camille speaking." ???: "Camille, it's been a while." Camille: "Jill, how are you?" Jill: " " Camille: " " Jill: " " The vigintuplets' extremely scary and epic tantrum (part 1) AM Morning Annie: "When the kids wanted to play outside on the swings, slide, seesaw, merry-go-round and the swimming pool and to have a picnic, and then mom said no. The vigintuplets kicked up their new record high epic tantrum which lasted 20 hours." is laying 20 sailor suits on each bed of the vigintuplets Rocky: "Mommy, can we " Camille: "No, not today, we're going to your cousin's birthday party." Annie: "But Camille would be taking them to a birthday party, which is being held at the community center." Sandy: "Why do we have to go?" Binky: "WE DON'T WANNA PUT OUR PARTY CLOTHES ON!" Sandy: "We look like dorks in Sailor Suits!" Clayton: "Who do we think we are, Donald Duck?" runs around the house naked Camille: "Come on, Mr. Atoms and his bus will be here any minute!" grabs Ash, and Ash hits Camille The vigintuplets' extremely scary and epic tantrum (part 2) 3 Hours to Get Ready! Matilda: "I don't wanna go!" Binky: "You're stupid and I wish that you die in a train wreck!" Ash: "Why do we have to go to a stupid party anyway?" 2 Hours to Go! 1 Hour Left! Time to Go! Atoms and his bus arrives The Vigintuplets Get in to Very Serious Trouble Magic Play Technique Annie: "I am going to introduce the magic play technique!" Camille: "So, kids, what are your ideas?" Bryce: "Let's pretend we are cowboys and cowgirls!" Camille: "Nice idea!" Car Drill Technique Dining Out Technique Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts